The present invention relates to a structure of an automatic transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,872 shows one conventional automatic transmission having two multiple disc clutches which are arranged axially so that one is placed ahead of the other along the axis. This arrangement increases the axial dimension of the automatic transmission.